Chacun son tour
by Mariefandetwilight
Summary: 19 ans après la chute de Voldemort, tout va bien pour les Weasley. La vie continue avec son lot de surprises, de responsabilités et de joies.


**Voici mon second OS**

**Je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé une reviews sur « Une nouvelle vie » et j'espère que vous serez nombreuse (nombreux ?) à lire « Chacun son tour ».**

**Disclaimer : Je ne fait qu'utiliser les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chacun son tour.**

**POV Ron**

28 août 2017.

Dix neuf ans après la bataille de Poudlard, dix neuf ans après la mort de Lord Voldemort, dix neuf ans de bonheur.

Cette année était spéciale : ma fille, Rose, entrait en première année à Poudlard dans quelques jours. Bien sûr elle n'était pas la première des petits-enfants Weasley à y entrer, mais cette fois c'était ma fille, mon bébé et j'en étais très fier. Surtout que ses talents de sorcière s'étaient révélés très tard. Elle avait presque dix ans lorsqu'elle avait fait de la magie pour la première fois. Vers ses sept ans j'avais d'ailleurs un peu paniqué. Hermione avait beau me dire que si notre fille était une cracmol ce n'était pas grave, je désespérais quand même. J'avais donc fait la seule chose à faire : contacter celui qui était passé par là, Neville Londubat. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour me rassurer, cependant, ça n'avait pas marché. Je fus néanmoins rassuré lors la fête d'anniversaire d'Albus, lorsque Rose fit léviter le gâteau sans le vouloir. J'en avais bondi de joie et j'avais passé le reste de la journée avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Ça avait d'ailleurs grandement perturbé Hugo, mon petit dernier, qui n'avait que sept ans à l'époque, mais qui montrait des signes évident de magie en lui depuis longtemps. Il s'était approché de moi dans l'après-midi et m'avait dit d'un ton très sérieux « T'es bizarre aujourd'hui papa », avant de s'en était allé tranquillement.

Depuis ce jour-là j'étais le plus heureux du monde et ma joie n'avait fait que décupler lorsque Rose avait reçu sa lettre pour de Poudlard. Elle montra donc dans le train vendredi et s'en ira pour l'école de magie d'où elle ne reviendra que pour noël. Ce sera la première fois que nous serons séparés d'elle aussi longtemps mais je savais que ce serait difficile Je dirais bien plus pour Hermione, mais ce serait mentir. Rose, en revanche, se réjouissait d'aller à Poudlard elle avait déjà prévu un tas d'activités et comptait beaucoup sur la première impression. Celle qu'elle ferait sur le quai de la gare. Voilà pourquoi un soir, elle avait débarqué dans la cuisine un peu avant d'aller dormir pour nous annoncer qu'il était hors de question qu'on utilise la poudre de cheminette pour aller à King's Cross elle ne tenait pas à être recouverte de suie pour son premier voyage en train et ses premières rencontres. Hermione fit gentiment remarquer que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de m'épouser, mais notre fille lui répondit par un regard courroucé.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce lundi matin de fin d'été je me trouvais à Londres, côté moldu pour passer mon permis de conduire. J'avais longtemps reculé cette corvée car je la jugeais inutile mais cette fois je n'avais plus le choix de plus Harry l'avait passé quelque semaine plus tôt et s'il l'avait fait, j'en étais aussi capable. Lorsque je m'étais inscrit, quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais dû donner mon âge et le jeune ado boutonneux qui remplissait les papiers m'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. J'avais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et marmonné quelque chose du genre « on fait ce qu'on veut, à l'âge qu'on veut » et avait planté mon regard dans le sien. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais été incapable de faire quand j'étais encore à Poudlard. Parfois mon complexe d'infériorité refaisait surface, heureusement c'était désormais rare. Aujourd'hui je savais qui j'étais et ce que je valais. Du moins presque toujours car aujourd'hui, dans cette salle d'attente, je me sentais de nouveau comme un gamin de douze ans qui passait un examen pour la première fois.

Je me retrouvai donc avec quatre jeunes, assis en rang d'oignons devant le bureau du moniteur, sur des chaises en plastiques très inconfortables. J'écoutais avec attention tandis qu'Eric nous faisait un topo et récapitulait ce qu'on devait faire ou ne pas faire pendant l'examen. Les jeunes paraissaient nerveux et suaient à grosses gouttes, de mon côté je faisais de mon mieux pour paraître à l'aise et confiant mais je savais que je devais avoir la même tête qu'eux. Je n'avais jamais réussit à dissimuler mon trac ni ma nervosité.

A huit heures moins dix un homme entra, nous salua rapidement puis se dirigea vers le moniteur. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, récupérèrent ce que je supposais être nos dossiers et appelèrent le premier candidat. C'était un jeune homme brun dont le visage était recouvert de tâche de rousseur et qui semblait particulièrement nerveux. Il se leva rapidement et rejoignit les deux hommes il était tellement stressé qu'en ouvrant la portière pour s'installer côté conducteur il faillit faire tomber notre moniteur qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa propre portière pour s'installer à l'arrière. Ça commençait plutôt mal, le pauvre !

J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur qui était derrière moi et inspirai, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait dans la voiture de l'auto-école et à ce qu'il s'y passerait quand je serais dedans. Peu de temps après que la voiture ait disparu de mon champ de vision, j'entendis un crissement de pneu et elle réapparut. Le garçon se gara tant bien que mal en faisant un créneau et sortit précipitamment de la voiture pour y retourner presque immédiatement. Je n'étais pas expert, mais vu le peu de temps qu'avait duré l'examen, ce n'était pas bon signe. L'examinateur parlait, certainement au candidat, en même temps qu'il écrivait je ne pouvais voir le visage du garçon, mais lorsqu'il ressortit, accompagné du moniteur, il avait la mine déconfite et serrait un morceau de papier dans sa main droite. Notre moniteur lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant et le jeune homme s'en alla.

Eric ouvrit la porte, passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et appela le candidat suivant. Heureusement ce n'était pas moi. Nos nombreux examens à Poudlard m'avaient appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas passer après un candidat ayant très bien réussi ou ayant complètement raté. De ce fait, même si ça ne m'avait jamais aidé à me sentir moins nerveux, je m'étais toujours réjoui d'être situé très loin d'Harry dans les listes de classes. Je fus donc le dernier à passer, mais on s'y faisait vite quand on était un Weasley. Je n'aurais su dire si d'autres candidats que le premier avaient échoué, mais pour ma part, je comptais bien réussir.

Je montai donc dans la voiture, une Ford dernier modèle ce qui me fit penser à la première fois où j'avais conduis une voiture, la vieille Ford Anglia de mon père. J'avais encore le souvenir très net de la beuglante qu'avait envoyée ma mère… quelle horreur ! Bizarrement, personne dans la famille n'avait de Ford, enfin pour ceux qui avaient une voiture, car depuis cette mésaventure papa n'avait pas réussit à convaincre maman d'en acheter une autre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, ça ne faisait que me stresser encore plus.

Une fois installé, l'examinateur à ma gauche, le moniteur sur la banquette arrière, je démarrai et m'insérai dans la circulation. Tout se passait bien, excepté quelques oublis par-ci, par-là dus au stress, surtout lorsque je devais utiliser les rétroviseurs. Aussi, lançai-je rapidement et le plus discrètement possible un charme Super-sensoriel histoire d'éviter les accidents. Je n'osai même pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione dans un cas pareil, sans compter que cela ferait forcément le tour de la famille. Et dès que j'en eus l'occasion, je jetai un léger sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur car il avait parfaitement remarqué mes petits oublis. De ce fait, lorsqu'il me posa la traditionnelle série de question après que j'eus effectué un créneau, presque, parfait, il s'emmêla un peu les pinceaux. Assis derrière nous, le moniteur fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Nom d'une gargouille ! J'avais oublié le moniteur. Je lançai donc un second sortilège de Confusion, en utilisant comme auparavant la version informulée du sort. Finalement les cours de ce cher vieux Servilus étaient parfois _(N/Mikan : toujours...)_ utiles.

Note à moi-même : Ne jamais utiliser ce surnom devant Harry, il risquerait de me tuer. Rectification, ne l'utiliser devant aucun membre de la famille, ils risqueraient tous de me tuer. Quoique George… peut-être pas.

Une fois que les questions furent toutes posées et que j'y eus répondu avec brio, au moins une chose que j'avais réussie sans aide, je redémarrai et on repartit à l'assaut des rues de Londres. Durant tout le reste du temps que dura l'examen je me félicitai d'avoir jeté ce charme. Surtout au moment où j'évitai de justesse un semi-remorque en sortant d'une petite rue. Un bus bloquait la visibilité sur la droite et s'il n'y avait pas eu le charme, nous aurions été coupés en deux. Fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas terrible en plein milieu de l'examen pour le permis. L'examinateur, encore sous l'effet du sortilège avait été tout d'abord chamboulé puis avait opiné de la tête tout en notant quelque chose. Sa réaction m'avait paru un peu bizarre mais je mis ça sur le compte du sort. Et puis après tout, tout bon point était bon à prendre…

Après cela on retourna à l'auto-école sans heurt, beaucoup plus qu'à l'aise qu'au début de l'examen. Je me garai, sortis de la voiture, saluai les deux hommes et m'en alla en direction du Chaudron Baveur afin de rejoindre Hermione et les enfants qui faisaient quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je les trouvai à la boutique, où je travaillais depuis la fin de la guerre. Au début Hermione avait espéré que j'entamerai une carrière d'Aurore, comme Harry et comme je l'avais souhaité auparavant, mais je me plaisais à la boutique alors elle m'avait laissé faire. Hugo était au premier étage et discutait avec George de je ne sais quoi tandis qu'Hermione et Rose se trouvaient devant la cage des boursouflets. Ginny avait eu le malheur de raconter qu'elle en avait eu un lorsqu'elle était adolescente et depuis notre fille nous en réclamait un à corps et à cris. Seulement il était hors de question qu'on lui en prenne un, non pas parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'elle ait d'animal, mais parce qu'on avait déjà prévu de lui acheter un hibou pour fêter son entrée à Poudlard. Ledit hibou était d'ailleurs déjà choisi et payé il ne nous restait plus qu'à aller le chercher au magasin, ce que nous allions faire d'ici peu.

C'était un hibou de la famille des grands ducs, tout noir, il s'accorderait très bien avec la chouette de James d'ailleurs, et très majestueux. De plus, il était assez jeune pour qu'elle le garde très longtemps tout en étant assez vieux pour obéir. Je ne me souvenais trop bien de Coq au tout début, impossible de lui faire faire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et je n'avais pas trop envi que les lettres que nous enverrait Rosie passent par Tombouctou avant de nous parvenir. Nous avions décidé de choisir pour Rose car nous connaissions parfaitement notre fille il lui aurait fallu des heures si ce n'est des jours pour se décider et ni sa mère ni moi n'avions envi d'y passer tout ce temps.

D'ailleurs, James avait choisi sa chouette, mais je crois que si Harry pouvait revenir en arrière il ferait comme Hermione et moi. Il m'avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas pu aller avec Ginny et James à l'animalerie car il travaillait ce jour-là il l'avait donc vu revenir à la maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une cage dorée à la main dans laquelle se trouvait la parfaite réplique, à une exception près, de sa défunte chouette Hedwige. La seule petite différence se trouvait être une plume noire qui ornait le bout de sa queue. Ce dernier avait été très choqué quand il l'avait vue et en avait perdu la parole pendant quelques secondes. James en avait profité pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait appeler sa chouette Hedwige II. Harry s'apprêtait à refuser, trop perturbé par l'idée mais James avait enchaîné en disant qu'il voulait rendre hommage à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il espérait que ce nom leur permettrait de nouer un lien aussi fort que celui qu'il avait eu avec sa chouette. Harry, très ému, n'avait pu qu'accepter et si au début entendre son fils prononcer ce nom lui avait été difficile, aujourd'hui il était habitué.

Hermione se retourna à mon approche et me fit un grand sourire. Elle me demanda comment s'était passé l'examen et je répondis que tout était bien allé. Elle me jeta un regard circonspect, un de ces regards dont Rose avait hérité et qui me mettait toujours mal à l'aise mais je tins bon, confirmai que cela s'était bien passé et que non je n'avais pas utilisé la magie. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je ne sus si elle me crut mais elle arrêta de me jeter le fameux regard. Je m'empressai de changer de sujet et annonçai tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qu'il fallait que j'achète deux ou trois petites choses pour mon nouveau hibou, Coq nous ayant quitté quelques années plus tôt.

Nous devions donc aller à la boutique et Hermione dit aux enfants qu'on y allait tous ensemble. Hugo refusa bien entendu et George s'empressa de dire qu'il nous le garderait jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Rose tenta la même manœuvre mais pour elle ça échoua. Évidemment nous ne pouvions pas la laisser là sinon notre surprise tomberait à l'eau. Elle traina les pieds durant tout le trajet et une fois dans la boutique elle s'installa contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et bougonna. Hermione me lança un petit sourire complice et l'on s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Je donnai mon nom et l'employé alla immédiatement chercher l'animal. Pendant ce temps je fis signe à Rose d'approcher, elle fit tout d'abord mine de ne pas voir mon geste, mais quand je l'appelai à haute et intelligible voix elle ne put qu'obéir. En y mettant toute la mauvaise volonté du monde toutefois. Lorsqu'elle fut à notre hauteur elle nous regarda d'un air blasé, un air dont seuls les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient le secret et à cet instant l'employé revint avec le hibou et le déposa devant nous.

« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui démontrait son désintérêt.

- Ma chérie, nous avons une surprise pour toi. Lui annonça ma femme.

- Une surprise ? Répéta-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- C'est ça. Continuai-je. Peut-être te rappelles-tu que ton oncle et ta tante ont fait un cadeau à James lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard.

- Oui, un hibou. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre tout en regardant le hibou avec un intérêt soudain.

- Une chouette, mon ange, une chouette. La reprit Hermione. »

Rose et moi poussâmes un soupir exaspéré, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut la mauvaise idée de faire une remarque. Je continuai donc.

« - Et bien ma fille, celui-ci est pour toi ! »

Elle eut un petit temps de réaction. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment puis elle poussa un petit cri et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Tout en la serrant dans ses bras elle la remercia puis elle se tourna vers l'oiseau, attrapa la poignée de la cage et souleva cette dernière dans le but évident de l'emmener avec elle, sûrement pour montrer son cadeau à son frère. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner en direction de la porte je l'interpelai et lui demandai si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Elle se retourna et me regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais ne dit pas un mot.

« - Et moi ? »

- Oh ! Merci papa s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de sortir. »

J'étais quelque peu blasé, surtout que pour une fois c'est moi qui avais eu la bonne idée. Cela dut se voir sur mon visage car Hermione se mit à rire. Elle attrapa mon bras et nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre nos enfant lorsque Rose passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et nous pria de nous dépêcher sous prétexte qu'elle devait impérativement rentrer à la maison afin de consulter ses livres, qui soit dit en passant appartenait en réalité majoritairement à Hermione, et de trouver un nom à son hibou le plus vite possible. Le temps qu'on sorte de la boutique elle avait déjà atteint celle de la famille et d'ici à ce qu'on y arrive à notre tour elle en était ressortie tenant toujours la cage dans sa main et tirant son frère de l'autre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs aussi enthousiaste que sa sœur et ils nous poussèrent presque jusqu'à la voiture pour que l'on rentre plus vite.

Heureusement la maison n'était pas très loin. Dès notre arrivée ils s'installèrent par terre au milieu du salon avec tous les livres qui pourraient leur servir et passèrent leur soirée à chercher un nom pour le nouvel animal de la famille. Pattenrond qui nous avait également quitté il y a quelques années n'était plus là pour faire son inspection et nous faire part de son si précieux avis. Je devais bien l'avouer, malgré tous les tracas qu'il m'avait apporté, ce chat me manquait. Hermione eutdu mal à les décoller de leurs livres pour les faire diner tant il y avait de possibilités. D'ailleurs, à la fin de la soirée « hibou Weasley » comme l'avait surnommé Hugo en attendant, n'avait toujours pas de nom.

En ce vendredi 1er septembre, nous nous rendions à King's Cross. Une fois la voiture garée, je m'empressai de tout mettre sur un chariot, le hibou en dernier pour ne pas trop qu'on se fasse _remarquer _et habillés comme des moldus, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la barrière qui permettait d'accéder à la voix 9 ¾. Je passai rapidement avec Rose tandis qu'Hermione et Hugo nous suivaient. Nous cherchâmes Harry et les autres des yeux, mais nous ne pûmes trouver que Bill, Fleur et Victoire. Nous les saluâmes rapidement avant que ma chère nièce n'emmène ses parents à l'autre bout du train pour trouver une place. Nous nous postâmes près du dernier wagon car Rose y avait vu de la place. Je l'aidai à y installer ses affaires et l'attendis dans le couloir pendant qu'elle revêtait sa robe de sorcière et tandis qu'on redescendait nous aperçûmes Harry et sa petite famille. On se dirigea tout naturellement vers eux et un grand sourire illumina le visage des enfants lorsqu'ils furent tout prêts.

« - Salut. Dit Albus.

- Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? Demandai-je à Harry. Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta ma femme. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi.

- En fait, je lui ai _vraiment_ jeté un sortilège de Confusion, confiai-je à Harry tout bas tandis que je l'aidais à charger la valise d'Albus dans le train. J'avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m'en passer en utilisant un charme Super-sensoriel. Ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs. Ajoutai-je encore plus doucement. »

Lorsqu'on eut fini, on retrouva nos familles sur le quai. Lily et Hugo cherchaient à savoir dans quelles maisons ils seraient envoyés lorsqu'ils iraient à leur tour à Poudlard. Je lançai une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tout le monde rit sauf Hermione et Ginny. Quelles rabats joie ces deux là ! Tout à coup, j'aperçus une tête connue, mais peu appréciée, il faut l'avouer et la désignai à Harry. Il regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais et aperçut Drago Malefoy, sa femme et son fils. Il nous salua rapidement puis se détourna.

« - Voilà donc le petit Scorpuis, murmurai-je. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione. N'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école ! »

Elle me réprimandait, mais je voyais bien que le compliment lui avait fait très plaisir, comme toujours lorsqu'on vantait ses aptitudes, et qu'elle n'était pas si ennuyée par ce que j'avais dit.

« - Tu as raison, admis-je. Désolé. Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui Rosie, Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur. »

Sur ce James débarqua pour nous annoncer la grande nouvelle. Sauf que nous, adultes, étions déjà au courant. J'eus une envie irrépressible de rire devant la tête d'Harry lorsque James proposa de partager sa chambre avec son frère pour que Teddy puisse vivre avec eux. Heureusement il coupa court aux projets de son fils et annonça qu'il était l'heure pour eux de monter dans le train. J'embrassai Rose et Hermione lui fit les dernières recommandations d'usage tandis qu'Harry semblait faire pareil avec Albus. James, lui, avait déjà dit au revoir à ses parents et discutait avec un ami dans le train, devant la fenêtre. Finalement, tous les enfants montèrent dans le train et Ginny referma la porte derrière eux. Ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre pour nous adresser quelques dernières paroles tout comme le faisait bon nombre d'autres élèves. La plupart cependant regardaient vers nous.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? Demanda Albus à son père. »

Je coupais l'herbe sous le pied d'Harry et répondis.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Cette dernière remarque fit rire tout le groupe et alors que les derniers éclats de rire mourraient dans nos gorges le train s'ébranla. Un dernier signe de la main et les enfants furent trop loin pour qu'on les distingue, encore une seconde et le train avait disparut dans le virage. Cette fois ça y était. Mon bébé était parti, je ne la reverrais plus jusqu'à noël et c'était plus dur à vivre que ce que je croyais. Hermione se serra contre moi, écrasa une petite larme et attrapa la main d'Hugo… qui la lâcha évidemment tout de suite. Nous rejoignîmes nos voitures et comme d'un commun accord, on se dirigea vers le Terrier. Maman nous attendait, comme si elle savait, comme si elle avait toujours su.

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
